42
Forty Two redirects here. For the Via Domus episode, see 42 is the 6th and last of the Numbers. Below is a list of appearances on the show, by episode chronology. The writers of the show decided to include this number in the series as an homage to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. Occurrences in the show * The typical Lost episode lasts around 42 minutes (excluding commercials and end credits). * Several episodes over the duration of the series, the first of which being Walkabout, run for exactly 42 minutes 42 seconds. Season 1 * 42 was the "Mega Number" on Hurley's winning lottery ticket. * There were 42 numbers on the papers from Danielle (7 rows of the six numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42). . * Boone died on day 42 on the Island. * Ana Lucia sat in seat 42'F. * Hurley's hotel room in Sydney was number 23'42. * Hurley's car had gone 42'''km when it broke down on his way to the airport. * Hurley passed by several girls in the airport wearing jerseys with the numbers, including '''42. * Including Aaron and Vincent, there were 42 Oceanic Flight 815 middle-section survivors still on the Island at the end of Season 1. Season 2 *'42' is the last number in the sequence to the hatch gun safe. * 42 was on the mural in The Swan, in addition to 108. * The shower head in the Swan station had 42 holes. * 42 was the number of the "Gilgamesh" answer to a crossword puzzle Locke was doing. * Kate dealt out $'42' to buy a ticket to Tallahassee. * 42 was part of the video reel number 23108-42 that Kelvin showed to Sayid. * Desmond looked at letters he sent to Penny while he was in jail, and the address of Southway Garrison, Desmond's jail, was 42 Berechurch Road. * Desmond tells Libby that he needed $'42',000 to buy a boat. * Kelvin was 42 years old when he was killed by Desmond. Season 3 * 42 was the number of the "Necessary Evils" answer to a crossword puzzle Jack was doing. * 42 was the number of moves to inevitable mate of the computer on the chess game Locke played in the Flame. Season 4 * The registration of the helicopter was N842'''M. * The docket number of Kate's trial was '''42231615, the last four Numbers in reverse. * The appropriate setting for Daniel Faraday's consciousness time-transporting device at Oxford University's Queen's College Physics Department was 2.342. * After she moved, Penelope Hume's flat was located at 42'3 Cheyne Walk. * The journal of the first mate of the ''Black Rock was sold at auction in lot number 23'''42. * A young boy at Hurley's surprise birthday party had an orange jersey with the number 42 on it. * The price of gas at the gas station was $3.42. * The ticket Ben picked at the butcher shop was 3'42'. * Ben was told he had 70 hours to get the Oceanic Six back together. That is 42'00 minutes. * The sign on the Oxford University Department of Physics was Claredon 1'42-08. * Kate's address was 42 Panorama Crest * Sayid was unconscious for 42 hours. * At LAX, the gate numbers 1-15 and 16-'42' could be seen over Jack's shoulder. Season 5 *When Benjamin Linus went to the butcher shop to ask the butcher to watch the dead body of Locke, the number he pulled was "342". *The second two numbers in the license plate of the truck which picked up Locke in Tunisia were "42". Season 6 }} *Either Sun or Jin Kwon was number 42 on Jacob's list in the Cave Wall. *The clock on Sawyer's night stand in the flash-sideways timeline read 8:42. *Desmond's order number at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack was 42. *When Lapidus was lifting off the Ajira plane, the odometer spun past 23 then 42. ''The Lost Experience'' * There were 42 rows on Flight 815 (according to official site, Oceanic-air.com). * 42 was the number of the (official) glyph that was placed on LostPedia as a clue the community had to seek, by The Lost Experience writers. * 42 was the floor number of the Hanso Foundation's headquarters . ''Via Domus'' * Zoran Savo stayed in suite 42 at the Hotel Persephone. Outside the show and real life occurrences * 42 is the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything, in Douglas Adams's five-book trilogy series The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. When Arthur Dent in the past discovers that the question itself was, is or will be "What do you get when you multiply 6 by 9?", he says "I always said there was something fundamentally wrong with the universe." However, within the later books, it is established that that was in fact not the actual question, due to Arthur, and most Human beings, being descended from interstellar travelers, and not the original primates of Earth, and is therefore not a part of the program to discern the question. It is found that, if anyone did know both the question and the answer to life, the universe, and everything, the universe as we know it would cease to be, and be replaced with something even more nonsensical. ** The query "the answer to life, the universe, and everything" into Google (without the quote marks), produces the answer 42 by Google calculator (See the above). * 42 Books of Thoth which describe the instructions for achieving immortality. Thoth is considered the heart and tongue of Ra as well as the means by which Ra's will was translated into speech. Thoth is also involved in arbitration, magic, writing, science and the judging of the dead. * 42 is the number of cells in Connect Four. * Fox Mulder, one of the main characters in The X-Files lived in Apartment 42 at 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandria, Virginia. * 42 is the angle in degrees for which a rainbow appears. * In Romeo and Juliet, Juliet was to drink a potion which made her appear dead for 42 hours. * In ancient Egypt, the 42 Principles of Ma'at were an important moral code, similar in many ways to the Ten Commandments. * 42 Isis is a Main Belt asteroid named for the Egyptian goddess. * 42 appears in many of the works of Lewis Carrol (Alice in Wonderland), and is thought to hold a special importance to him. * In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the "oldest rule in the book" is rule 42: "All persons more than a mile high to leave the court." * The original version of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland contains 42 illustrations. * In House MD, House says his lucky number is 42 * In the Bible, Revelations 13:5 "And there was given unto him a mouth speaking great things and blasphemies; and power was given unto him to continue forty and two months." * 42 is the number with which God creates the Universe in Kabalistic tradition. * "42" is the title of the fifth track on the Coldplay album Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends. The fourth track is titled "Lost!", and a bonus track on the iTunes version is titled "Lost?". **The first lyrics of "42" are "Those who are dead are not dead/They're just living in my head." On Lost, characters frequently experience hallucinations of deceased loved ones, and Hurley claims to have received a constant stream of dead visitors at Santa Rosa. * 42nd Street is the major east-west street of Times Square, in New York. * Approx every 42 month there is a Solar Eclipse. Where the Moon comes between the Earth and the Sun. * Jackie Robinson, the first African American Major League Baseball player, wore 42 on his jersey. It has since been retired throughout all of the MLB. * There are 42 Divine Principles of the Goddess Maat. *In the show It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Charlie has to pay 4200 dollars for a doctor to get rid of his mom's lung cancer. de:42 es:42 fr:42 it:42 nl:De Nummers pt:42 ru:42 Category:Numbers Category:4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 Category:Recurring Themes